Behind Blue Eyes
by KuriosityKillsTheKat
Summary: When Kol starts following a girl in the street one night, he has no idea of the events that will unfold. Mia has lost her family and struggles to cope until she bumps into the mysterious brown haired man again who proves to be an unlikely distraction. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything related to it.**

A lone figure hurried along the street, their hood pulled up against the curtains of rain which continued to fall from the sky, seemingly unaware of the pair of dark eyes watching them from across the road. It was late, and Kol had already eaten, but that didn't mean he couldn't still have some fun. Quietly, he crept out from the shadow of the doorway in which he had been hiding and silently began to follow the unfortunate human.

Mia had stayed at Kate's flat later than she had intended. Her friend, a DVD and a bottle of wine had provided a welcome distraction to her current problems and the weather outside was so awful that she just hadn't wanted to move. She was now regretting this decision as the rain blocked out much of the light from the streetlamps, and the streets themselves were empty, most sensible people being warm and dry in their beds at this hour.

Although never having been one to succumb to paranoia, Mia suddenly got the horrible feeling that she was being watched. Perhaps it was just the solid sheets of rain impairing her view that made her feel as though there was something there that she couldn't see. A loud ringing sound startled Mia out of her already nervous thoughts and she reached to answer her phone.

A smirk graced Kol's handsome features as he listened to the girl's heartbeat quicken in fear as her sixth sense kicked in. She quickened her pace but did not look round, not that she would have seen him even if she had. His amusement was short lived however as a horrible piercing tone filled the air. The girl quickly stopped walking and began to rake around in her handbag for something, pulling out one of those damned cell phones that seemed so common in this century.

Melting back into the shadows of a building, Kol listened curiously to her conversation.

"Hello, is this Amelia Rey?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name is Sheriff Forbes. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Momentarily distracted, Kol's concentration shifted. Sheriff Forbes? Wasn't that the mother of that blonde baby vampire back in Mystic Falls that Nik was so pathetically infatuated with?

His attention was snapped back to the girl he had been following as a wail escaped her and the phone fell from her hand and smashed to pieces on the pavement. She curled in on herself as she sank to her knees, sobbing and clutching herself as if she might otherwise shatter into pieces as her phone had done seconds beforehand. Her tears mingled with the rain that still cascaded down around her.

Mia felt as though her world had crumbled with those few words over the phone. Her parents. Dead. By her sister's hand. Her dangerous, delusional sister, who had done a vanishing act and was now nowhere to be found.

She felt the phone slip from her hand, the sheriff's voice still talking on the other end of the line. A heart-wrenching cry sounded in the air, stifled by the rain, and she realised it had come from her own mouth. Her legs no longer felt able to hold her weight as she fell to the ground, holding her own body together in an attempt to control the wracking sobs that shook through her.

Kol watched her from the shadows. He had been after entertainment, but this was simply tragic. Maybe he should just kill her and put her out of her misery.

But there was something about this girl, something that drew him in like a moth to a flame, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Deciding that he should at least find out how she was linked to Mystic Falls, he walked cautiously out from his hiding place and approached her.

Putting on his most charming smile, he began "Excuse me? Are you alright?"

The girl stiffened at the sudden intrusion and then her shoulders slumped as if she had decided that she didn't care who the mysterious man was who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She slowly turned her face up to look at Kol. Tears streamed from her sad blue eyes and her expression almost made Kol feel. Almost.

"Here, let me help you up." He held his hand out towards the girl, who hesitantly reached up and took it, slowly standing and attempting to steady her breathing. "What's your name?"

"...Mia."

"What were you doing down there? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No... I...I have to go."

Kol watched as Mia hurried past him and round the corner of the street. Mia... what a pretty name. He had a feeling this wasn't the last time he would see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything related to it.**

**A/N/N: Thanks for all you lovely readers who decided to follow this story, and even more so to those who reviewed! This is my first attempt at FanFiction so any criticism, good or bad, is most welcome :) I am writing this as I go along but I will try not to leave too long between chapter updates. Enjoy!**

_Kol watched as Mia hurried past him and round the corner of the street. Mia... what a pretty name. He had a feeling this wasn't the last time he would see her._

**2 weeks later**

Mia dropped her bags on the floor and threw herself down on her bed. It was two weeks since that fateful phonecall and she had just returned from the small town named Mystic Falls that her parents had called home.

She stared at the ceiling, her eyes blank. She knew she should feel something, anything- overwhelming grief that her parents were never coming back, fear that her sister's whereabouts were still unknown. But she felt nothing. It was almost as if all the emotion she was capable of feeling had been spent. Rolling over, a photograph caught her eye; her parents and sister smiled back at her along with an earlier, carefree version of herself, oblivious to the bad fortune that was to befall them.

Deciding that a walk might do her good, Mia forced herself up and grabbed her jacket, leaving her new phone behind. The last thing she wanted was to have to answer more calls from falsely concerned people asking how she was doing.

The cool autumn breeze blew Mia's dark hair around her face as she strolled along, not thinking about where she was going and instead letting her legs take her where they would.

She thought back to how things were 3 years ago; they had just moved to Mystic Falls from New York in an attempt to find the peace and quiet that her parents so craved after years in the big city. It didn't bother Mia, after all, she had just been accepted to study Psychology at New York University, so she would be moving back there pretty soon. However, her younger sister Ashley hadn't taken so well to the move, and it was shortly after Mia had left for New York that changes had begun to show in her sister.

Mia sighed, running a hand through her hair. This walk was meant to distract her from her thoughts, but no matter how hard she tried, they kept drifting back to her family. How had her sweet, happy little sister turned into a ruthless killer? And where had she disappeared to? Suddenly Mia realised that even if her sister were to be found, she had still lost her entire family. Ashley was no longer the sister she had left behind 3 years ago. Maybe she should have visited more often, and perhaps things would have worked out differently. The family had never kept in touch with any relatives; Mia's parents had simply said that they were bad news. Mia was completely alone.

Even with this realisation, she still didn't feel the horror that she should have felt from this fact.

Mia was unsure how long she had been sitting on the bench when she felt the air shift as someone sat down next to her. She figured she must have been there at least an hour, lost in her thoughts, as the light seemed to have dwindled and the sky was now a deep midnight blue.

"Hello again, Mia."

Turning to see who had joined her, Mia frowned as she realised that she recognised his face. Deep, dark eyes that seemed to go on forever, a perfect mess of light brown hair, lips curved upwards into a slightly arrogant but nevertheless alluring smirk... it was the man from the night she had found out about her parents' murder.

She felt ever so slightly disturbed that she would just coincidentally bump into him again; New York was a big place and it wasn't common for strangers to pass each other more than once. Shaking off the feeling, she decided that she was being ridiculous and he must simply live nearby; all the same, it struck her as odd that he had recognised her and remembered her name.

"I know I'm handsome darling, but I don't usually render people speechless."

Suddenly realising that she was staring and hadn't yet replied, Mia blushed and mentally kicked herself as she scrambled for words. "Sorry... I was just trying to remember where I knew you from." She glanced back at the man to see that he was watching her with amusement. "Do you live around here?"

The man suddenly seemed to realise something and held his hand out. "Of course, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. Kol Mikaelson."

Mia hesitantly went to shake his hand, but instead of shaking hers, Kol lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against her knuckles. This was definitely getting weird. There was something different about this guy, Mia could just sense it.

"I live just a couple of blocks away", he continued, "I enjoy taking walks at night. The city is so much more peaceful now than during the day. It gives one time to think things over." His lips twitched up into a captivating smile and Mia couldn't help but want to smile back at him.

She had figured out what it was that was different about Kol, besides his eccentric introduction and manner of speaking; he had an English accent. That certainly wasn't something you heard every day in New York.

Suddenly remembering why she had been out walking in the first place, Mia replied, almost to herself, "Thinking things over is the last thing I want to do right now." She regretted her admission as soon as the words were out of her mouth. The death of her parents and her missing murderer of a sister wasn't exactly the kind of thing she wanted to discuss with a total stranger, or with anyone else for that matter. "You're English", she stated quickly in a vain attempt to change the subject and draw the attention away from what she had just said.

Kol squinted at her. She was an odd one, this girl. Pretty, but odd. However, she had presented him with the perfect opportunity to bring up Mystic Falls; maybe now he could work out her connection to the place.

"My family and I resided in England for a while, but I was actually born not too far from here. A little place called Mystic Falls. It's quite obscure, you probably haven't heard of it."

He watched Mia's reaction carefully. The sharp intake of breath, the quickening of her heart and the slight widening of her eyes all gave away her surprise. She stared for several seconds before replying.

"Actually, my family moved from New York to Mystic Falls just over 3 years ago. I never really got to know the place; it was just before I moved back here to start college." Mia gazed off into the darkness behind Kol, her eyes not really focussed on anything in particular. Suddenly she seemed to remember where she was and quickly plastered a smile onto her face. "You'll have to excuse me, it's getting late and I should really get back. It was nice meeting you again, Kol."

Mia quickly stood up and walked off with her hands deep in her pockets, leaving Kol staring after her.

"You too. See you around, Mia", he murmured into the darkness.

Mia lay awake for well over an hour once she got to bed. There was something strange about that Kol guy, and the fact that he was from the very, supposedly 'obscure' town, in which her family had met their demise just added to the mystery. His presence had brought the events of that night back to the forefront of her mind and she felt as if there was a weight so heavy on her chest that she might be crushed under it at any moment. Finally feeling tears escape her eyes when she had honestly thought that she couldn't cry any more than she already had, Mia reluctantly let in all the emotions she had been blocking out. She knew that tears wouldn't do any good, it wouldn't bring them back, but just for tonight she would let herself cry herself to sleep.

_A chill crept up Mia's spine as she walked along the pavement. Suddenly she looked around to see trees surrounding her. In confusion, she spun around trying to find her way back to the street she had just been on seconds beforehand. The snap of a twig behind her caused her to jump and she jolted round to be confronted with a snarling set of bared fangs and red veined eyes._

Mia awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright in her bed. A sheen of sweat covered her forehead and her body shook. It wasn't the scenario of the dream itself that had bothered her; she was used to nightmares. It was the fact that the contorted face with the bared fangs and red veined eyes had belonged to none other than her sister, Ashley.

**Please review if you have the time! :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy trying to sort stuff for my holiday, less than a week to go and then I can go somewhere hot and sunny! (hopefully!)**

**Enjoy :)**

_Mia awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright in her bed. A sheen of sweat covered her forehead and her body shook. It wasn't the scenario of the dream itself that had bothered her; she was used to nightmares. It was the fact that the contorted face with the bared fangs and red veined eyes had belonged to none other than her sister, Ashley._

* * *

It had been a few days since she had first dreamt about Ashley, and Mia's dreams had been haunting her nightly. It wasn't just her sister who featured in them, however. More often than not Kol would also make an appearance. It didn't make any sense to her; after all, she had only met the guy twice. Why was he on her mind so much?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Mia pushed herself away from her desk where she had been attempting to catch up on her coursework. She may have had a legitimate excuse for being so far behind, but that wouldn't stop her from failing the year if she didn't get back on track. Her parents wouldn't have wanted that. But then they wouldn't have wanted her to accept their deaths so easily either, she thought guiltily. She couldn't help it; she never had been one to dwell on things that couldn't be changed. People died; that was just what happened. Mia wasn't scared of dying. The way she saw it, you could live 10 years or 100 years, and both would seem like the blink of an eye in the end. The important thing was to enjoy it while it lasted, and that didn't involve sitting around wallowing in guilt and loss.

A message tone in the background tore Mia from her thoughts. It was a text from Kate.

_Hey, sure you're still up for tonight? Xx_

Of course, she had said she would go to the party tonight. It was one of the girls' 21st birthday and word on the street was she'd bought in a ridiculous amount of alcohol. Mia didn't particularly like the girl, in fact she wasn't even sure what her name was, but it was exactly what she needed at the moment; a distraction.

Sending a quick reply to Kate, Mia grabbed a black dress and her favourite heels from her wardrobe and hurriedly changed into them. A few lashings of eyeliner and mascara and she had the smoky eyed, just rolled out of bed look down to a tee. Right now she didn't really care if she looked perfect or not; finding someone to hook up with wasn't high on her agenda. All she wanted to do was get drunk. Despite this, Mia couldn't help but wonder whether Kol would be at the party... she wouldn't mind hooking up with him.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts. Where did that come from? She didn't even know the guy; yeah, he was definitely something to look at, but for all she knew he might be some psycho serial killer. Quickly stuffing her phone and keys into her bag, Mia hurried off to meet Kate.

* * *

The party wasn't so much a party as a flat full of drunk, mostly underage students taking full advantage of the free booze. Bass pounded through the building and the girl hosting the party could be heard almost proudly telling her friends that they had had five noise complaints already that night.

Of the few people Mia knew who were there, she had successfully managed to lose every single one of them. Her thoughts were hazy from the shots of tequila her and Kate had downed when they arrived, and she felt as if time were moving at half speed. She went to take a sip from her cup of whatever it was that she was drinking- she had no idea and didn't really care anymore- and realising it was empty, went to grab another from the kitchen.

As she turned around from the counter, Mia gasped and nearly dropped the new cup of drink. Her sister's eyes stared back at her from the opposite side of the crowded hallway. Mia blinked, and she was gone. For almost a full 30 seconds, she stood staring at the spot where she could've sworn she had seen Ashley. Then her brain sprung into action and Mia tried to claw her way through the crowd, earning her glares from other girls as she pushed her way between them and the guys they were so desperately trying to chat up. Most of them weren't even worth looking twice at; yes, they may look nice enough but they were only ever after one thing. Suddenly Mia caught sight of her sister's blonde waves just ahead of her; rushing towards her sister she grabbed her shoulder and spun her round, only to be faced with a rather scared-looking girl who looked at Mia with a bemused expression.

"Can I help you with something?"

Mia stared at the girl for a few seconds. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else", she apologised, almost as confused as the poor girl she had just chased after. Perhaps she had been seeing things. Maybe she had just had too much to drink. Mia quickly turned round only to walk right into someone, causing them to knock their drink all over themselves.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-" Mia cut her apology short as she looked up and noticed the face of the man she had just bumped into. "Kol."

Mia blushed as her thoughts from earlier flooded back to her. Kol, who had initially planned on draining the stupid human for ruining his shirt, quickly shifted from rage to amusement as he noticed who had knocked into him.

"Mia, fancy seeing you here. And here I thought you didn't seem like the partying type", Kol quipped, cocking his head at her.

The alcohol seemed to have given Mia a sort of confidence she didn't usually possess. Feeling rather bold, she put on her best attempt at a flirtatious smile. "Well, it's not really like you know me. We have only met twice", she replied. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced past Kol's shoulder to see several girls sending daggers her way. "I think me talking to you is upsetting your girlfriends." She smirked back at Kol, who looked slightly incredulous.

"They're not my girlfriends", he laughed, looking over his shoulders at the girls who quickly looked away embarrassed when they realised they'd been caught staring. "And you're right, I don't know you, but I'd like to." He looked back at Mia with a seemingly sincere expression.

She met his gaze and for a few seconds they just looked at each other, until Mia could no longer stand the intensity of his eyes. She felt like he was looking right into her soul, and there was something else there too, a hint of something dark in his eyes that she couldn't quite put her finger on. But she couldn't believe it, was this incredibly handsome guy actually interested in her?

The sound of his voice pulled her from her reverie.

"We can start by getting another drink, since I'm wearing mine", Kol continued.

The next thing Mia knew, she felt his hand on the small of her back as he steered her through the crowds of students back towards the kitchen.

**I will try and knock out another couple of chapters before I head off on holiday. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! xx**


End file.
